


Whispers To The Ocean

by UzumakiAoshi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzumakiAoshi/pseuds/UzumakiAoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis smiled softly as she saw the familiar pink haired girl dive into the water. She wasn't expecting it. It was already dark and yet she was all alone, floating without a single worry "How brave, all alone in waters known to be home to mermaids"</p><p>Mermaid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like mermaids *smiles*

Lapis smiled softly as she saw the familiar pink haired girl dive into the water. She wasn't expecting it. It was already dark and yet she was all alone, floating without a single worry "How brave, all alone in waters known to be home to mermaids" her smile widened as she submerged, stealthily swimming towards the unsuspecting girl. Grabbing the human's leg, she felt satisfaction spread on her chest as she pulled her down. Just as she was about to smirk, gloat at this stupid human, she paused, meeting the pinkette's emotionless expression and cold blue eyes. Lapis gritted her teeth, was the human thinking she was kidding? Making sure to tighten the grip, she started to pull her down faster, expecting some sort of resistance. It didn't come. The girl merely closed her eyes, apparently accepting her fate. The mermaid frowned, they weren't deep enough, if the girl fought back, she could run away... But she didn't. Lapis snapped, twisting her tail and boosting them up quickly "Why didn't you fight back?! Do you wish to die?" She yelled as they emerged, a pissed of glare on her face as the human coughed and took big gulps of air 

"What... If I do?" The girl asked, her eyes still cold as ever "I thought mermaids didn't care about their victims"

"Well, I care if I'm trying to drown someone and they have that ugly emotionless expression!" Huffed, irritated 

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I taking away the thrill of it?" Snorted "I can probably fake a fight, c'mon, let's go again"

"... You really wish to die" Lapis spoke up, confused 

"Duh" The pinkette rolled her eyes

"... But why? I've seen you before, always smiling to that pink haired lady, won't she be saddened if you drown?" Tilted her head to the side, her grip on the human weakening 

"So mermaids actually stalk their prey, huh?" Pondered "I didn't know that"

"We don''t stalk, you're the one who spends way too much time at the beach" Huffed "And you didn't answer my question"

"You didn't answer mine, why do you care?" The girl asked

"I don't." Lapis snorted 

"Then drown me." Spoke up, hugging the mermaid 

"... Ugh! Get off! You're annoying!" Shook the human off "What is wrong with you?"

"Unbelievable, I found the one mermaid who won't drown humans" Sighed "I guess I'll do it with the old 'tied with rocks' way... Thanks for being useless" 

"You know who you're talking to? I'm Lapis Lazuli, I alone have drowned over hundreds of humans" Gritted her teeth "And for one you sure have a lot of attitude"

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Drown me?" Teased "Actually, if you're so powerful and murderous, why can't you just get this over with?" 

"Maybe I'll turn you into a mermaid instead, that way you will never drown and will be forced to see the pink haired woman from afar until the end of her life" Smirked "How does that sound, human?" 

"My name is Pearl" huffed "And everyone knows that mermaids can't turn humans into other mermaids" 

Lapis blinked, surprised, then smiled, a big, toothy smile "Pearl, huh? Then you really do belong in the sea" Wrapped her arms around Pearl's neck, whispering softly in her ear "And who told you such nonsense? Of course we can... We just save it for the real special ones" 

The pinkette shivered, but kept her brave façade "You're lying, trying to scare me away"

"Want to put it to test?" Lapis asked 

Pearl snorted "Look, Lapis, right?... Drown me and I'll have what I want. Make me a mermaid and I'll swim away and reveal myself to humans, eventually having what I want... Why not make things easier?" 

The mermaid frowned, backing away "Why do you wish to die? Tell me, and if I deem a good reason, I'll drown you."

"... Promise?" Pearl asked

"On Neptune himself" Nodded

"... Fine" Agreed, turning her attention to the beach "The woman I love is marrying someone else"

Lapis snorted, starting to laugh "That's it? You humans are sooo pathetic"

"Wha-" Pearl frowned "Why can't you just be a normal fucking mermaid and drown me?!"

Rolled her eyes "I lost my lover to one of you animals and you don't see me rolling on the sand, whining her death"

"You... But... Mermaids mate for life, right?" Pearl paused

"We actually do find other lovers eventually" Revealed "Our deceased lover's spirit always finds a way to come back to us" smiled a bit "Sometimes in really unexpected ways"

"How do you do it?" Asked, dumbfound "Keep going on without her? Believing that one day she'll come back?"

"How would this Rose person feel if she knew you took your life away?" Lapis inquired 

"... It would break her heart" Pearl mumbled 

"It would" The mermaid nodded "And she would spend the rest of her life blaming herself and being unhappy"

"God, I come to kill myself and end up being guilt tripped by a mermaid" Chuckled 

"Did it work?" Lapis asked

"... It did" Pearl smiled a bit "You're right... I can't do this to myself... I can't do this to her" 

"Good!" Lapis smiled back, putting her arms on the pinkette's shoulders "Now that you don't want to die, I can drown you"

"Ye- What?!" Pearl panicked

"Kidding! Kidding! Neptune... " The mermaid laughed, shooting her hands up "I just saved you, and I'm quite proud of that" 

"Oh, so you'll start to save humans instead of drowning them?" Teased 

"Nah, you're special" Shook her head "That's why the turning you into a mermaid offer is still up if you ever change your mind... It'd be fun to have you around" smiled "Or at the very least, promise you'll visit, I won't drown you"

"Can you really turn humans into mermaids?" The pinkette asked 

"Of course I can, I wasn't lying" Explained "And since you're... What? Twenty? It's the perfect age too" 

"How come?" Frowned 

"Well, in human years I'd be about twenty too" Shrugged "We're on the same page here"

Pearl stared at the smiling mermaid "... I have this feeling you really want to drown me" 

"Why? Didn't I just say I wouldn't?" Lapis huffed

"I'm still trying to figure out a reason" Answered 

"I already told you" Cupped the pinkette's face "You're special."

"I bet you tell this to all the humans you drown" Pearl snorted 

Lapis laughed "Don't be silly, I simply sneak up to them"

"Like you did with me" Hummed

"You didn't seem surprised, though" Questioned 

"I knew you were here" Shrugged 

"How come? It's been a while since I drowned anyone" The mermaid frowned 

"I've seen glimpses of you before, a lot of people think you abandoned this place a long time ago, but I knew you were just being careful, waiting to be forgotten" Smirked "Humans have short memory after all"

"I'll be more careful from now on" Nodded, lowering herself a little "Stop appearing during daylight"

"No one knows, you don't need to be worried" Pearl waved it off "I'm just... Really fond of the sea and of you mermaids, so I always kept an eye for you"

"Now who's stalking who?" Lapis teased

"Shut up" Rolled her eyes "Now... Since you're not drowning me and I'm not killing myself, I should get out of the water before I freeze to death"

"Will you be back?" Asked 

"Will you?" Pearl inquired 

"I'm always here, this is my home" Lapis spoke up

"Then I will" Smiled "But only if you promise you really won't drown me" 

"Again with this?" Snorting the mermaid shook her head "Wait here for a bit" submerged, quickly disappearing in the dark sea 

"... Oh, she is so going to drown me" Pearl nervously laughed, fighting back the urge to flee 

"Boo!" Lapis hugged the human from behind

"Holy mother of-" Pearl yelled, startled "Fuck... Don't do that" 

Laughing, she handed the frightened girl a small piece of rock "Here, that ought to make you feel safer" 

The pinkette stared at it, dumbfound "This is..."

"Aquamarine" Lapis nodded "Known to protect humans from mermaids and from drowning"

"... Aren't these like... Extremely cherished by your kind?" Cautiously asked 

"They are, and this one is the one I cherish the most" Smiled 

"... Then why are you even letting me touch it?" Frowned 

"Because I want you to trust me!" Huffed 

"Again... Why?" Pearl repeated "You're like... The weirdest mermaid ever"

"Yes, because you are such an authority on mermaids" Lapis snorted "Just... Keep it safe, will ya?"

"Of couse I will" Nodded

Waved it off "Now get out before I change my mind and drown you"

"... I promise I'll visit" The pinkette smiled

"You better" Spoke up, turning her back to the human "I'll see you around, little Pearl" sank, not bothering to wait for any sort of reply

"... I'll see you around, Lapis" Pearl whispered, gripping tightly the gem on her hand


	2. Second Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had completely forgot about this AU *laughs* I'll focus on finishing it before posting my new work

"Here you are yet again!" Lapis chuckled, creeping up on the unsuspecting pinkette 

"Holy-" Pearl gasped, hand clutching her chest "One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack" 

"Don't say that would be a shame if you died like that" Smirked 

"Oh, so there are ways you find appropriate for me to die?" Pearl frowned 

"Are you familiar with the french language?" Lapis asked, her smile widening 

"A bit" Nodded, confused 

"Are you familiar with the term 'la petite mort'?" Purred, inching closer to the pinkette 

"I- I'm afraid not" Pearl gulped, trembling at the mermaid's sly grin 

"What a pity" Lapis shrugged, backing away "So, what brings you here again, little Pearl?" 

"You asked me to visit" Stated 

"That's it? I thought you were more fun than that" Teased, swimming in circle motion around the human "I figured you would show up with another life crisis or something, whining over something new"

"Oh, so you only enjoy having me around when I am unwell and wishing to die?" Pearl huffed 

"I enjoy having you always" Lapis spoke, her cold fingers gently brushing against the girl's cheek "I just expected that you would have a reason to come, that is all"

"I saw you this morning" The human confessed, cheeks warming up "It was only for a second, a glimpse of you while I walked around the beach, Amethyst by my side..."

"How can you be so sure it was me?" Asked

"I know it was" Pearl insisted "... It reminded me of how much I missed you"

"Missed me?" Lapis grinned "How sweet"

"Don't tease me" Growled, turning away 

"I came up for air, and I figured that it wouldn't hurt to be a little daring and do it near the beach..." The sea creature whispered, if Pearl hadn't been so close to her, she might've missed the next few words "I hoped you would be there"

The pinkette turned around, trying her best to figure out what was behind those dark blue eyes "... Mermaids have to come up for air?"

"We do have gills" Lapis snorted, raising most of her upper body out of the water and showing the small breathing appendages on her ribs "But real air is the best" took a long gulp of air as if to prove her point "We can breathe both under and out of water" 

"How does that even work?" Pearl frowned, gawking at the other girl's body

"You really don't know much about mermaids, huh?" Mused, lowering herself again "We have an organ very similar to what you humans call 'lung', which expands and contracts when in contact with real air, but ours can also extract oxygen from the water if there's the need to"

"It's not like mermaids are in our biology books" Huffed "Even today, whenever someone claims to have a real mermaid as captive or to have found their deceased body, most people are quick to call it a hoax or forbidden sorcery, I don't think there is a single piece of paper with real detailed information on your kind" 

"Humans are really slow and stupid" Lapis rolled her eyes "Any doubts on my species? I'd be happy to explain it to you"

"There are cities of mermaids deep within the sea, true or false?" Pearl inquired

"True" Nodded "It's safer to have kids there"

"You can have children?" Asked, surprised 

"Of course we can" Snorted "Want me to teach you the... What is it that you humans call it? 'birds and bees' I believe?" 

"Maybe some other time" Pearl blushed, looking away "... You speak another language, true or false?" 

"True" Lapis explained "My lover found humans very interesting so she learned your language to understand you better... I was kind of dragged along" 

"You don't have to eat, true or false?" Continued her questions 

"Of course that's false, we may be mythical to you, but we are pretty much like every other animal, all the four f's... We fight, feed, occasionally we flee and as often as we can we fu-" Tried 

"I got it!" Interrupted the mermaid, face already heating up again 

"Fine, we... What is it that you call? We... 'Make love' to one another" Teased

"Since we're having a scientific conversation with noble purposes, I prefer the term 'mate', thank you" Scolded 

"Just ask the next question, little Pearl" Chuckled 

"... You eat humans, true or false?" Inquired 

"True" Lapis gave out a toothy grin "Humans taste really, really sweet"

"... Are humans the only thing you eat?" Asked, trying her best to remain calm 

"False, we eat fish and algae as well" Waved it off "You're safe, I'm not keeping you for that"

"Then what are you 'keeping me' for?" Pearl frowned 

"Company" Lapis stated 

"If you want company, why do hang around here instead of going back to one of your cities to be with your kind?" Inquired, confused 

"Already tired of me?" Teased "... I can't go away, not yet... This is the place where my lover died, this is the place where we'll get back together again" Explained "When we are reborn, we don't have the memories of our previous life, so if I leave, she wouldn't find me... Getting reunited again, falling in love again... It's all on me"

"That's horrible... Being forced to stay here where she died" Pearl looked down "... I'm not sure I would be able to"

"It's not that bad, and all it takes is one kiss so that she'll remember that I am her soulmate" Lapis inched closer "All I have to do is convince her to give me that kiss"

"That's some pretty magical looking stuff if you ask me" Pearl smiled a bit

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Pearl?" Lapis asked

The human blushed "O- Of course I have!" 

"Pink haired lady?" Guessed, looking very annoyed 

"That's none of your business" Huffed 

"The point is" Spoke, her tone turning sweet again "You can know all about a relationship on that first kiss you two share" 

Pearl frowned "You think so?" 

"I know so" Lapis smiled "Want to put it to test?" inched closer

"I guess I can also take as true that mermaids are flirty" Looked away, cheeks reddening 

"I suppose that's true" Shrugged, swimming away "Any other questions?"

"Can I see you?" Pearl asked, turning even redder

The sea creature blinked, confused "... What do you mean?"

"I want to see you, the whole you" Explained "In clear daylight"

"Why?" Inquired, lowering herself into the water until only her head was above it

"I... Just want to" Stuttered 

"That's a pretty suspicious request, you know? You could be setting up a trap to capture me" Furrowed her eyebrows 

"So you don't actually trust me?" Pearl asked "Even though I came here all alone in the middle of the night to be with you?" 

"... Neptune, why am I being guilt tripped by a human?" Lapis growled 

"Did it work?" The pinkette smiled 

"Do you need to go home tonight?" Lapis inquired, turning her back to the girl 

"I... Not really" Muttered, confused 

The mermaid sighed "Come on, hold onto my shoulders"

Pearl frowned, but complied, setting her hands on Lapis' shoulders "Why do I-" before she could finish, the mermaid took off, swimming quickly "Wait! Wait! Wait!" the human shrieked, trying her best to keep her grip 

"We're here" Lapis spoke, finally stopping as they reached an island, the action making Pearl finally fall from the girl's back and made a thud as she hit the sandy shore "Hey, are you ok?" chuckled 

"What on Earth was that?!" Huffed, wiping her face clean 

"You said you wanted to see me, so I figured we could wait here until the sunrise" Explained, crawling out from the water and into the land "I couldn't just wait for you slow moving human to swim here by yourself"

Pearl opened her mouth to retort, but instead gawked at Lapis' lower body, stars in her eyes "Woa"

"Why, thank you" The mermaid giggled, tail wiggling as she got closer to the human "You'll be even more surprised in the morning when the sun arrives" 

"I don't think that's possible" Breathed out, eyes still fixated on the girl's curves 

"Already in love with me? I haven't even sung to you" Lapis snorted

"Oh, hush!" Blushed, finally looking away 

"So... How does is feel?" Lapis asked, genuinely curious "To have legs"

Pearl frowned, looking down at herself "... I don't know... How does it feel to have a tail?"

"Pretty good, I love the ocean" Tilted her head "Do you love the earth, little Pearl?"

The human swallowed, hands clutching to the sand below her "Well, it's my home, I belong here"

"Wrong, you are a Pearl" Lapis teased "You belong deep within the sea"

"Maybe I do" Pearl whispered, staring at the waves gently licking her feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a good hour studying mermaid anatomy... What am I doing with my life? *chuckles*


	3. Final Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fiiinally got my computer back along with my inspiration, so here it is... Very late, but still. Hope ye all enjoy it o/

"What was that, little Pearl?" The mermaid smirked, staring at the soaked human 

"I want you to turn me." Pearl suddenly spoke, certainty in her eyes

"You... Wait, what?" Lapis frowned, "Where the heck did this come from?"

"I want you to turn me," The human repeated, flushing a bit, "I have a feeling"

"A feeling?" The sea creature rolled her eyes, "What? You're deciding to abandon your humanity and everyone you've ever know over a feeling? You know the rules, Pearlie," Lapis crossed her arms, "I have to deem your motivation good."

"Well, I don't think I have much left there anyway... And I do love the sea... But I'd need a day or two to say my goodbyes and make up some trip or something..." Pearl stated

"How can you be serious about this?" Lapis breathed out

Pearl sighed, dropping herself on the sand, "I just... You wouldn't understand. I have always felt like I didn't quite belong, you know? I'm guessing it's a normal thing for you mermaids, but humans aren't supposed to love someone the same gender as them. Rose was always gentle and kind enough, but I knew I wasn't destined to be with her," Explained, "I know it's over between us and what's left for me then? Amethyst and Garnet would surely miss me, but they'll eventually move on too, marry nice people and... What about me?"

"You could marry some nice person too," Lapis eyed the girl

"I won't." Pearl spoke, decision in her voice, "I know I won't"

"The feeling," The mermaid mused

"The feeling." Nodded, "Lapis... Being with you these last couple of days... I have a feeling this is what it's supposed to be. So I'm asking you to turn me"

"I'll tell you what, little Pearl," Smiled, rolling to the pinkette's side, "I'll be back there at the beach in exactly one week, and if you still wish to be turned... I'll do it" 

"I'll be there." Pearl stated, watching as the sun gently began to rise and kiss the sea creature's scales 

"So will I," Smiled 

\----------------

"Where have you been?" Amethyst crossed her arms, frowning 

Pearl shrieked, hiding the aquamarine gem in her pocket, "Amethyst! Do not sneak up on people like that!"

The smaller girl snorted, "Answer the question, Pearl"

"... Around." The pinkette looked away, pretending to be busy with the books in front of her 

"Garnet said you were going to get away from town," Amethyst asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes," Nodded

"Wanna tell me the reason? And why did I need to hear it from Garnet instead of you?" Huffed 

"It's not like I wasn't going to tell you, I just..." Pearl trailed off

"Wanted to put it off until last minute so I wouldn't make you these questions?" Amethyst guessed 

The pinkette sighed, sitting down, "Amethyst... I just... Can't stay here any more," Elaborated, "I don't want to."

"Where are you even going?" Inquired, worried, "Everything you have is here, everyone you know"

"Don't worry," Smiled softly 

Amethyst's eyes widened, "Oh my God! You met someone!"

"W-What?" Pearl blushed 

"Oh, you sooo met someone!" The smaller girl laughed, "I don't believe this! You spent hours talking to us about Rose and it never occurred to tell us about this new someone?"

"There is no new someone!" Insisted

"Yeah, riiiight," Amethyst smirked, "Good for you, P"

"I..." Blushed harder

"Just promise you'll visit us and introduce this girl"

\----------------

"Oh?" Lapis chuckled, "Well, if you got me something to hide my tail and my gills and my blue skin..."

Pearl giggled, "And your eyes"

"My eyes?" Frowned 

"No human has eyes that blue, yours almost... Glow," Explained, inching closer to the mermaid 

The sea creature lowered herself on the water and smirked, "Alright, my eyes too"

"She says I'm in love," Pearl chuckled

"Aren't you?" Lapis teased, poking the girl's ribs

The pinkette blushed and shrieked, "Lapis!" 

Giggling, she shook her head, "Humans"

"Can mermaids become humans?" Pearl wondered, not really meaning to say the words out loud

Lapis seemed to freeze for a second, teeth clenched, but the expression changed as quickly as it came, "Why do you ask? Already looking for ways out?" forced a smile

"Not really, just wondering if a mermaid who loved the land could change too," Shrugged 

"Lots of stories, no real proof... Although there have been mermaids who were reborn as humans..." Explained

"Your lover really liked humans, right? Do you think she might have become one of them?" Pearl asked

Lapis turned away, "You're a real curious one, huh?" 

"Ah, I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you upset," Frowned 

"No, it's fine..." The sea creature set her gaze on Pearl, a soft smile on her lips, "I know she did."

\----------------

"Mermaids?" Amethyst snorted, "Of course I believe in them, don't you think there's some freaky stuff deep in the oceans?" 

"Highly unlikely," Garnet spoke, eyes fixated on the pinkette 

"What? You don't believe in mermaids?" The pudgy girl frowned, turning to her friend 

"I'm not even sure if I believe in humans." Was her reply 

Both Pearl and Amethyst chuckled, "Why do you ask, P?" 

"... Just wondering what would you two do if you met one," Shrugged 

"Ask them stuff, how do they sleep? What do they eat? Do they see things in colours or not? How do they have sex?" Amethyst pondered, "Normal stuff"

"I would love to meet one," Garnet said, a small smile forming on her lips, "... You have been spending a lot of time in the beach these days, haven't you?"

The pinkette flushed, "S- So?"

"It was a mere observation." Stated

"Maybe the person Pearl's running off with is a mermaid," Amethyst burst into laughter

"Don't be silly!" Huffed, blushing

"Oh, my God, you're in loooove with a mermaid?" The small girl teased, "How will you two be together? Are you training to hold your breath long enough so you can go down on-"

Pearl shoved her hands on Amethyst's mouth, face bright red, "Amethyst!"

"You didn't deny it," Garnet noted

"I am not... In love with a mermaid," Sighed, calming herself

"Are you suuure?" Amethyst smiled from ear to ear, poking her friend's still red cheeks 

\----------------

"Do humans and mermaids fall in love?" Pearl asked, staring at the deep blue in Lapis' eyes

"Not unheard of, really," Shrugged, "Though not exactly 'common' either"

"Is that why mermaids can turn humans?" Inquired 

"... In a way." Nodded, "I suppose it is the usual reason"

"What has to happen?" Wondered, chuckling a bit, "You'll have to drown me?"

"Yeah," Lapis spoke

Pearl blinked, "Wait, what?" 

"I'll have to drown you a little," Repeated, "You'll need water on those lungs of yours so we can force them to learn to breathe"

"What? What if it doesn't work?" Frowned 

"Of course it'll work, I just gotta do it right," Lapis snorted, "What? Don't you trust I won't let you die?" 

"I do, I just..." Paused, staring at the mermaid, surprise in her face, "I really..."

"... Your face is all weird, you ok?" Raised an eyebrow, approaching the seemed frozen human, "You really what?"

"Y- Yeah, everything's... Fine," Opened up a smile, "I really want to race you when I turn into a mermaid"

Lapis laughed, "Oooh, you're on! Not even as a mermaid you'll be as good as a swimmer as I am, little Pearl"

Pearl stared at the stars in the sea creature's eyes and smiled. She really wanted to be with Lapis.

\----------------

"I heard you are leaving at the end of the week." Rose spoke, sitting down next to Pearl on the sand

"You heard right," Nodded, eyes still fixated on the ocean, "Hopefully sooner"

"... Is it because of me?" The woman guiltily asked, "You know I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"It was, for a second there," Pearl answered honestly, a small smile forming on her lips, "But no, not anymore."

"... Oh?" Rose frowned, confused

Shaking her head, she got up, finally looking at the older woman, "I understand how you feel now, that's what made up my mind for good"

\----------------

"So tell me, Pearlie... Only two days left," Mused, "Changed your mind yet?"

"You know I won't." Pearl stated, letting herself float and closing her eyes, "I think, for once, that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be"

"You would never return to the land," Lapis listed, "You would never walk again, you would eventually see humans that meant a great deal to you die from afar..."

"Do you like being a mermaid?" Asked, turning to the blue eyed creature

"Of course I do." 

"Then why is it so surprising that I would like it too?" Inquired 

"Because you're a human now." Turned away

Pearl frowned, "What do you mean?" 

"That you're a human, that you're used to human things," Lapis quickly explained herself

Nodding, the pinkette insisted, "Even so, I don't have anything for me back there"

"You have everything!" Huffed, "Look, I know you went through hard stuff, but the land is full of possibilities, maybe even some girl who's waiting for you"

"Well, maybe the girl I want is not on the land" Pearl blurted out 

Lapis blinked, dumbfound, "... What?" 

Flushing bright red, she stuttered, "Maybe the right girl for me is in the ocean"

The mermaid looked down, seemingly debating herself about something, before staring at the human's eyes, her gaze indecipherable, "... I tried," she continued, "I want you to remember that I did try to change your mind"

"I will," Pearl nodded, "If I ever regret it you're welcome to say that you told me so"

"It's not what I want, stupid," Sighed 

"Then what do you want?" Asked 

"For you to be happy." 

"Then do it," Pearl inched closer, "Change me and make me happy, Lapis"

"What if you regret it?" Spoke, though her arms were closing around the girl's neck in a loose embrace 

"I won't." Breathed out, leaning in 

"You were always so damn stubborn..." Lapis smiled a bit, whispering, "Welcome back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, feels done to me, I know you guys were looking forward to mermaid Pearl, but I like an opening end better. It's up to you guys to determine what happened, really. Was Pearl Lapis' mate? Did Pearl ever regret her decision? Did Amethyst and Garnet ever found out about them? Do they have adorable little mermaids together? Was it all a scheme so Lapis could drown Pearl? *laughs* 
> 
> Maybe someday I will really write a follow up chapter with my vision on what happens, buuut I don't guarantee anything. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, see you guys around o/


End file.
